Cookie Madness
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: When Shuichi gets kicked out by Yuki again, he and Hiro go do something all friends should do when they're hanging out together; they bake cookies. But could they bake amazing cookies together without any screwups?


**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone. My name is Pinkshuchan but you can call me Shu. This is my second Gravitation oneshot and I really hope it will make you laugh. I came up with this as I was baking cookies with my friend. And it worked for my idea because she's a lot like Hiro and I'm a lot like Shuichi so yeah. I don't own Gravitation or its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. So here's my oneshot story. Enjoy!**

Cookie Madness

It was another day in Tokyo and once again, famous cold hearted romance novelist Eiri Yuki kicked out his hyper also famous vocalist lover, Shuichi Shindo. And like any other day, Shuichi went to seek the comfort of his guitarist and best friend, Hiroshi Nakano or Hiro as Shuichi calls him. As soon as Shuichi called up to Hiro's apartment, Hiro groaned and mentally cursed Yuki for kicking Shuichi out yet again. He was thinking of going to Kyoto for a couple of days and visit Ayaka while Bad Luck was on break from all their record making and interviews, but that plan was not really going to work if Shuichi stays with him until Yuki cools off and lets Shuichi back again. He opened the door and before he could even blink, Shuichi ran into Hiro's arms and began crying.

"Oh Hiro." he cried "I... I made Yuki angry a... again."

Hiro held Shuichi in his arms and patted him on the back. "What happened this time?" he asked.

"A... all I did was... b... bring coffee to him and... and then I... I tripped on one of his manuscripts that was on the floor and... and... I SPILT THE COFFEE ON HIS LAPTOP! I... I apoligized and told him it was an accident but then... then... he... he kicked me out and... and... WAAH!"

Hiro just kept holding Shuichi and calming him down until there were no more tears left from Shuichi's eyes. And he was glad too. His shirt was getting soaked from all those tears. After Shuichi stopped crying and Hiro changed shirts, they just sat down.

"So Shuichi" Hiro began "What do you wanna do since you're here? Practice music?"

"I don't feel like singing."

"Play games?"

"I don't feel like playing games."

"Go drink?"

"I don't feel like getting drunk."

"Sit around and do nothing?"

"I don't feel like getting bored."

"Then what do you wanna do? Bake cookies?"

Shuichi raised his head with big sparkly eyes and a big grin on his face; a grin as big as the Cheshire Cat. Hiro knew it was a sign that meant no good.

"Uh uh!" he said "No way! Baking cookies is the last thing I wanna be doing right now."

"Please Hiro?" asked Shuichi with big watery eyes "It would be terrific. If we bake some cookies, I can bring some to Yuki and then he'll let me back into the apartment again."

'Unless he tries to kill Shuichi with the cookies first.' Hiro thought.

"Plus, it would be real fun. And it is something you and I can do together. Please. Please. Please. Please."

Hiro knew he had no choice but to give in. He sighed. "Alright. We'll bake some cookies. First, let me get the supplies we'll need. I haven't gone grocery shopping yet."

Shuichi glomped him. "Oh thank you Hiro! You are the bestest friend anyone could ever have."

"Ok, first of all, there's no such word as 'bestest'. And second, I know."

So Shuichi and Hiro went to the grocery store and bought the supplies they would need plus some other stuff Hiro needed to buy. After getting all the supplies needed from the store, they went back to Hiro's and began setting everything up. Since neither wanted to get hair in the ingredients, they also grabbed elastics. Hiro tied his hair up in a ponytail while Shuichi tied his in pigtails. Why Shuichi prefers to tie his hair up in pigtails while working no one will ever know.

"Shuichi, can you get the giant bowl in the cupboard and bring it over here ready?" asked Hiro. Shuichi nodded and went to grab the big silver bowl that was in the cupboard. After grabbing it, he handed it to Hiro. However, because he let go too soon, he dropped it on Hiro's foot. Hiro began hopping around the kitchen on one foot.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." said Shuichi.

Hiro just continued to hop up and down as his foot hurt. When his foot felt better, he continued with the cookies.

"Ok." said Hiro, holding a piece of paper with the instructions "First, we need 1 cup of brown sugar."

"But doesn't sugar come in bags?" asked Shuichi "Those big meanies conned us."

"They didn't con us. They're supposed to be in bags. The instructions mean that we have to put 1 cup of brown sugar into the measuring cup."

Shuichi grabbed the bag of brown sugar, opened it, and pourred it until the measuring cup was full. Hiro just stared at the cup.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I pourred a cup of brown sugar." said Shuichi; proud of himself.

"Have you never baked before? You're not supposed to fill the whole measuring cup, you're supposed to fill it where it says one cup."

"Well, I didn't know that. And yes, I've never baked before. Yuki never lets me in the kitchen without his permission unless he is there with me which is rarely. So in other words, I'm completely banned from anything that involves the kitchen."

Hiro sighed. "Well now you know." He dumped some of the brown sugar back into the bag until there was one cup. Then, he pourred it into the bowl. He then did the same with ½ of regular sugar. He then grabbed the eggs.

"Next is the eggs. We need two." said Hiro.

"Ok." said Shuichi. He grabbed two eggs and placed them into the bowl. Hiro just stared.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah Hiro?"

"Have you at least watched Yuki cook or bake?"

"Of course I have."

"Then you should know that the eggs don't go in like that." He took the eggs out. "You're supposed to crack them open and spill its contents in." To demonstrate, he hit the egg on the edge of the bowl, raised it over the bowl, and opened the egg; letting the yolk fall into the bowl. He then placed the egg shell pieces into the dispenser. "Ok. You try."

"Ok." said Shuichi. He grabbed the other egg and tapped the egg on the edge of the bowl. The egg didn't look like it was tapped hard enough so he tapped it a little harder. Then, he raised the egg over the bowl and tried to pull the egg apart. However, that caused the egg to break in his hands. The yolk fell into the bowl but so did some of the shell. Shuichi just stood there; unsure of what to do.

"Shuichi, don't just stand there!" Hiro yelled "Put the shell in the dispenser."

Shuichi did what he said and put the shell pieces in the dispenser. Hiro pulled out the pieces of the shell that fell into the bowl.

"Ok." said Hiro "There weren't a lot of pieces in the bowl. Most of the shell was in your hands so that's good."

Tears began to well up in Shuichi's eyes. "I'm sorry Hiro." he cried.

Hiro rubbed Shuichi's head. "Hey, it's ok Shuichi. There was only a few pieces that feel in. Besides, no one does perfect their first time."

"That's not true. Yuki said that he managed to crack an egg perfectly his first time."

"Well, that's Yuki. He's always trying to make himself sound perfect."

"Yuki doesn't _try_ to sound perfect, he _is_ perfect."

"Enough of talking about Yuki. Let's just finish the cookies."

Hiro looked at the instructions. "Shuichi, can you get me one teaspoon and one tablespoon please?"

"Ok." said Shuichi. Before he went to the silverware drawer, he looked at Hiro. "Um Hiro? What's the difference between a tablespoon and a teaspoon?"

"A tablespoon is bigger than a teaspoon." said Hiro.

Shuichi grabbed two different spoons. "Are these it?"

Hiro looked. "Yeah, that's it."

Shuichi smiled. He finally did something right. He got the right spoons. He was so happy, he started bouncing around the room chanting "I got something right!" over and over again. It kept going until Hiro started to get annoyed.

"Ok ok. I get it Shuichi." said Hiro "Can you please give those spoons to me before you do something to them?"

Shuichi managed to calm down and gave the spoons to Hiro. With the spoons, he put in 1 ½ teaspoon of vanilla, 2 tablespoons of baking powder, and ½ teaspoon of salt. Then, he finished it off with putting in 2 cups of flour.

"Shuichi, can you get me the whisk?" Hiro asked.

"What's a whisk?" asked Shuichi.

Hiro began to wonder why he asked. "Nevermind Shuichi. I'll get the whisk." And so Hiro got the whisk himself. But he felt really bad that he treated Shuichi the same way Yuki treats him in a way. He handed the whisk to Shuichi.

"Do you want to stir the batter?" he asked.

"Can I lick it off after I'm done?" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"Yes you can."

And so, Shuichi happily stirred the batter. Hiro kept his eye on Shuichi so that way he doesn't overstir the batter and make a mess. After Hiro saw that Shuichi had stirred it enough, he told him that it was enough.

"Ok Shuichi. Now just hit the whisk on the edge of the bowl to get some of the batter off." said Hiro.

Shuichi looked up at him with tear felt eyes. "But I thought you said I could lick it off after I finished stirring it?" he asked.

"You will but first we need to get some of the batter in the middle of the whisk to come out. After we get that out, then you can lick the batter off."

Shuichi nodded and hit the whisk against the edge of the bowl. Hiro told him to do it again and Shuichi did. Then again and again and again. Shuichi didn't realize that he was supposed to continuously hit the whisk on the bowl. Hiro got a little annoyed so took the whisk from Shuichi and began hitting it against the bowl himself. When he was done, he was about to put the whisk into the sink until he felt Shuichi tugging on his arm. He then remembered about what he told Shuichi and gave him the whisk to lick off the leftover batter.

"Make sure after you're done you rinse it out under the sink." he said.

Shuichi nodded enthusiasically before beginning to lick off the batter. Hiro grabbed a spoon, began scooping up some of the batter, and placed it on the tray. Then, he grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and opened it. He waited until Shuichi was done with the whisk before starting the next task.

"Ok Shuichi." said Hiro "This is something even you can do right. Put a few chocolate chips on the pieces of batter. Just five on each would be good."

Shuichi took the chocolate chips and began placing them on the batter. After he was done, when Hiro wasn't looking, he began eating some of the chocolate chips. He kept eating and eating and eating them until Hiro eventually caught him.

"Shuichi. Stop eating the chocolate chips." said Hiro "We still have a bit of batter left to make more cookies."

They took the tray and put it in the oven. "What do we do now?" asked Shuichi.

"We wait until the cookies are done baking." said Hiro.

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Eventually, the cookies were done and they put in the next batch. They kept going like this until while baking the last batch, the phone rang.

"That might be Ayaka wondering where I am." said Hiro "Keep an eye on the cookies. I'll be right back." And so he walked out to get the phone. Shuichi kept his eyes on the cookies and waited. And waited. And waited. He couldn't take anymore waiting. Then he wondered. Maybe the cookies would bake faster if he turned that temperature up. So that was what he did. But then he went out to find something to do. When Hiro came back to the kitchen after talking with Ayaka, he saw that Shuichi was missing and the oven looked like it was about to explode. And in 5 seconds, it did. When Shuichi came back, he was greeted with Hiro standing in front of him covered in cookie dough and glaring at him. Shuichi gave a nervous smile but he knew it would take more than that to get Hiro's forgiveness.

Meanwhile back at Yuki's apartment, Yuki had just come back from buying a new laptop. He needed another one anyways, but he would have to start the novel all over again. He was lucky to get his editor to postpone the release but it wouldn't be enough for him to finish in time. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell. At first he decided to ignore it, but then decided to answer otherwise the person at the door would keep ringing the doorbell and disrupting his concentration. He opened the door to see Hiro standing there holding a chibi Shuichi.

"Shuichi blew up my kitchen." said Hiro with his teeth clenched "I have to go to Kyoto and when I get back, I want my kitchen fixed." He dropped Shuichi on the ground and walked away. Yuki glared at Shuichi.

"What did you do this time to get him that angry at you?" asked Yuki.

Shuichi held up a bag. "We baked cookies."

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was it. I really hope it was funny. I tried to make it as funny as I could but it could be or could not be funny. It's up to you. Please Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
